


Forever

by intothewinenotthelabel



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Family Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Nipple Play, Teasing, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewinenotthelabel/pseuds/intothewinenotthelabel
Summary: “David, what is it, babe? You know you can talk to me about anything”, Patrick’s says gently.“I know,” says David. “It’s just. Well. It’s just that this is something I have been thinking about for a while and we have never talked about it.”Patrick is now intrigued. What have they never talked about? They talk about anything and everything and have for the past seven years. Ever since this beautiful man came into his life, all Patrick ever wants to do is to continue to know him and be known by him. With his mind and his body. So what in the world could David want to to talk about that they haven’t discussed in SEVEN years?





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, please be kind. It's an idea that has been rumbling in my brain for a while. This will be an ongoing series, and I have no idea how many installments there will be before it's finished. It will get more sexual and detailed as it goes on. Feedback is welcome, but if you don't like it maybe you could just not say anything. #justsayin  
______________________________

“Patrick?” David says softly, trailing his fingers up Patrick’s arm after another round of mind-blowing sex. 

How can their sex still blow his mind after all of these years? David thinks to himself. 

“Yes, David?” Patrick says in a half-asleep voice. 

“So,” David says shyly, “I’ve been thinking a lot about something, and I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Okay.” Patrick’s says, sitting up in the bed, now wide awake. 

It’s been a while since Patrick has heard that unsure voice coming from David. Usually, David is bold and confident when he speaks. 

“Well,” David says, biting his lip and looking away from Patrick. 

“David, what is it, babe? You know you can talk to me about anything”, Patrick’s says gently. 

“I know,” says David. “It’s just. Well. It’s just that this is something I have been thinking about for a while and we have never talked about it.”

Patrick is now intrigued. What have they never talked about? They talk about anything and everything and have for the past seven years. Ever since this beautiful man came into his life, all Patrick ever wants to do is to continue to know him and be known by him. With his mind and his body. So what in the world could David want to to talk about? What have they not discussed in SEVEN years?

“Did you have fun today at Alexis and Ted’s?” David asks. 

“Of course,” says Patrick. “I always enjoy visiting with them. Even if Ted and his parenting puns sometimes fall flat. I mean “Schitt” does happen but does he have to say it AND spell it out every. single. time. he takes Emma Claire to the potty?” Patrick says using air quotes around the word “Schitt.” 

David smiles. As much as Ted and his puns do sometimes "fall flat" as Patrick said, David enjoys watching his brother in law with his niece. Ted is such a great dad, and Alexis has surprised him with how mothering she is towards Emma Claire. With Moria Rose as their mother, there was a good chance Alexis would not have had a clue what to do. But I guess when you have a child, something changes in you and you just figure it out, David thinks to himself. 

David has seen that happen in his sister. All of her irresponsible behavior seems to have disappeared now that Alexis is a mom. Alexis is stable, loving, nurturing, and the most surprising of all . . . strict. She does not let little Emma Claire out of her sight and is ridiculously protective of her. Sometimes David thinks that Alexis should really lighten up. 

But maybe all of her past near-death experiences have made her more cautious regarding her own child? One time they talked about what their mom and dad must have been thinking all the times she was “missing” in another country or flitting off in one of her boyfriend’s private jets. But then they laughed and admitted that yeah, they probably didn’t notice. Alexis said she wants to be the opposite of that. 

Yes, things are different now, and their mom and dad are the epitome of doting grandparents. But Alexis and David still remember what it was like to be raised by nannies and boarding schools. 

Patrick, forgetting about whatever it is David wants to talk about, brings up last weekend when they took Emma Claire to the new trampoline park that recently opened in Elmdale. 

“Do you remember last weekend when Emma Claire was jumping on the trampoline with me?” Asks Patrick. “She kept saying jump higher Paddy. Jump higher!!” 

Patrick still argues with Ted about the second word Emma Claire ever spoke. Ted “thinks” it was dada, but Patrick knows without a doubt it was actually papa - for uncle Patrick. And sometimes, just to annoy Ted, David likes to tease him and says that when Emma Claire finally did say dada it was actually her way of saying dada for uncle David.

“Yes, I remember,” David says. “That was fun. I enjoyed watching you two jump until you had nothing left in you, while I enjoyed my Dippin’ Dots ice cream from the vending machine.”

“Hey, maybe we should get one of those machines for the store. The kids would love that in the summertime.” Patrick suggests. 

“Um, we aren’t doing vending machines at Rose Apothecary,” David says with an annoyed tone. But he knows Patrick is just messing with him. 

After all these years, and even with Patrick’s now impeccable taste, David still makes all of the design and buying decisions for the store. With Patrick’s approval, of course. They do everything together. 

David can’t believe that marriage can be this good. He loves his little button so much and values everything that goes on in that smart little head of his. Especially when he gets a new idea for something hot in bed. 

That man can still get so creative with his cock. His studious, button-upped husband still loves to research ways he can make David squirm. Like tonight. What even was that thing he did with his tongue? That was a new one. Between the ice cube Patrick stuck in David's ass, and Patrick’s cold, wet tongue in the slit of his seeping cock, David thought he might lose his mind. He wanted to ask Patrick about that technique, but then he came all over his husband's gorgeous face and forgot to ask for specifics. 

How is his dick this hard just thinking about Patrick? Who happens to be lying right next to him talking about their family? Fuck, his husband turns him on. 

David leans over and kisses Patrick gently on the lips and says, “I love you.”

“What was that for?” Patrick asks, kissing David back, pushing David’s lips open with his, applying a little more pressure than David. Patrick is smiling as he sticks his tongue into the mouth of his beautiful spouse. 

“Nothing,” David says smiling back into Patrick’s mouth. “I just love you and wanted you to know.”

“Oh, I know David. Did you forget just a few minutes ago when you screamed my name followed by “Fuck Patrick, god I love you” right before you came all over my face?” Patrick asks David. 

“Well, um, no, I didn’t forget that” David says back into Patrick’s mouth, biting Patrick’s bottom lip between each word. “But maybe you could remind me?”

“Remind you about what?” Patrick’s says with just the slightest amount of teasing, as his hand travels down David’s warm belly, stopping ever so briefly to play with the hair that leads to David’s happy trail. 

David hasn’t shaved in a while, and the hair on his chest and stomach is longer than usual. David prefers to keep his body hair trimmed, but Patrick loves it when he lets it grow for a while. 

As he continues down to David’s already hard cock, Patrick’s asks, “what did you want to talk to me about again?”

David kisses Patrick back, pushing what he wanted to talk about to the back of his mind. There is plenty of time to talk to Patrick, David thinks, as he takes Patrick’s cock in his hand.


	2. The standard way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes Patrick's hard cock in his hand and whispers "I love you" into Patrick's neck while he slowly licks and nips at the sensitive part of Patrick's neck right above his right collar bone. Fuck, his husband is gorgeous. David still looks at Patrick with wonder sometimes, like right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Thanks for the encouragement so far. You are the best. Here is the continuation of what happened after David got distracted from what he wanted to talk about.  
_____________________________

David takes Patrick's hard cock in his hand and whispers "I love you" into Patrick's neck while he slowly licks and nips at the sensitive part of Patrick's neck right above his right collar bone. Fuck, his husband is gorgeous. David still looks at Patrick with wonder sometimes, like right now. 

It's dark in their master bedroom with just a slight glow from the full moon that is shining above them through the window in their ceiling. 

When they built this house, this was the first custom item they agreed on. They both love to stargaze, well at least David learned to love it after Patrick kept dragging him up and down that damn mountain to watch sunsets. 

David loves that mountain now of course since that is where his Patrick made "the easiest decision of his life" when he asked David to marry him. 

David loves to think about that day. But right now he is thinking about how beautiful his husband looks with the moonlight shining through the window above them. 

Patrick's eyes are closed and his lips are wet from the kiss David just gave him. In between biting his lips just now, David also sucked them and then slowly licked them to ease the slight pain from his bites. Sometimes Patrick likes it when David gets rough when they kiss. But he also wants the gentle caretaking that follows. 

David is happy to provide both for this man of his. He would do anything for him. Anything. But right now all he wants to do is fuck him. He wants to turn Patrick inside out like Patrick just did for him when he stuck those ice cubes in his ass. Wow, that was hot. David and Patrick have played with ice and food before, but that was a first. David is going to have to up his game. Maybe he can peruse some of those porny sites Patrick likes to use for "research" when Patrick is in the store one day and surprise him. 

David tucks that idea away while he continues to kiss and bite his way down Patrick's chest. Patrick has been training a lot and has recently started to shave his chest. Patrick was never a hairy guy - unlike him - but recently Patrick picked up "manscaping" and David actually really likes it, he hates that word though, manscaping. We aren't doing manscaping he told Patrick, let's just use the word "grooming" he said the day they got out David's grooming kit so Patrick could shave for the first time. Man, that's a hot memory. Ummm, David thinks, they have so many memories. 

Focus David. 

He can see the definition in Patrick's pecs and abs more now that he has started shaving. Plus, Patrick likes to work in their yard without a shirt on, so he also has a slight glow to his skin. 

David is a stickler about sunscreen and usually stays out of the sun, but he will admit that he is super hot for his tan, hunky husband. 

Patrick has put on about 10 pounds of muscle since he started training hard about six months ago. He says it's so he can hit the ball harder and farther and beat Ronnie's team into the ground, David has caught Patrick staring at himself in the mirror; whatever his motivation is, David is here for all of it. 

Removing his hand from Patrick's seeping hard cock, David stops at Patrick's right nipple and pulls it into his mouth, biting and blowing while he pinches and pulls on the other. 

"Fuck David, you know how much I like it when you play with my nipples," Patrick says. 

"Oh, I know. Remember the first time I clamped you?" David asks. 

"How could I forget? We had only been together for a while, and it was one of the first times we tried something other than our standard fucking," Patrick replies. 

David stops. "Um, excuse me. "Standard fucking." David gestures with his hands, air quoting "standard fucking." From what I remember Patrick Brewer, our standard fucking had you so worked up you could barely keep your hands off of me when we were in the store. Oh, and remember that time Stevie caught us when we snuck into the red room, honeymoon suite at the motel? Our standard fucking was the only thing on your mind back then," David says, his voice getting higher and higher with each word. 

"Hum, I guess if our fucking is so standard, I think I'll take my mouth, and my cock to the shower then," David says while he sits up in the bed. 

"Babe, stop it. You know I love all of our fucking. I was referring to the first time you used something OTHER than your mouth and cock to please me," Patrick says, grabbing David and pulling him back down to the bed. 

David smiles and bites his bottom lip. Well, that worked, he thinks to himself. David loves when Patrick pulls him into the bed. He loves the feeling he still gets when he knows Patrick wants him. 

"Well, I guess I'll continue then," David says. "I mean if you want me to?" 

"Want you to what?" Patrick asks. 

"Wait, how did you turn this around on me you sneaky Patrick Brewer." David says as he pushes Patrick back down on to the bed and gets on top of him. He kisses his husband so hard their teeth hit. David licks and sucks and tastes his husband's mouth while holding Patrick's arms in place. 

After several minutes David stops and says,"Now, where were we?"

"Oh yeah," Patrick's says, "fuck me, again, David, the standard way."

David rolls his eyes and rams his hard cock into his husband's tight ass. I'll show you standard fucking Patrick Brewer, David thinks to himself.


	3. Everything feels right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once David's pants are off, his cock is immediately in Patrick's mouth. 
> 
> "Yes, yes. Mmm hmmm. I think that will help. I'm not sure, though. I'm really tired, so you know maybe. . ."
> 
> "Maybe what husband?" Patrick asks.
> 
> "I don't know maybe you could turn around and put your cock in my mouth," David suggests. "That might help."
> 
> "Oh, you want me to suck your cock and fuck your face?" Patrick confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It has a lot of different elements in this one chapter. I am getting to what they need to talk about but want to have fun while doing it. Enjoy.  
________________________________

Patrick wakes up before David, in the early morning, right before the break of dawn. There have only been a few times in their relationship when David has been awake before him. Those times have usually been because his husband can't keep his hands off of him and wakes Patrick up with his cock in his mouth. Not that Patrick is complaining. I mean, who wouldn't want to be woken up that way. But not today. His gloriously beautiful raven-haired husband is asleep next to him, breathing deeply and not moving a muscle. 

Patrick stares at him. Right now is his favorite time of the day. The sun is just coming up, and the birds are beginning to waken, and everything feels right in his world. 

He is going to have to remind his husband though that his name is Patrick Brewer - Rose. Because last night he called him just Patrick Brewer twice. And that's not his name. No, his name is and will always forever be Patrick Brewer - Rose. Although, it does sound more like he is being chastised when David calls him Patrick Brewer. Maybe adding the Rose to the end is a bit much for sex talk. Anyway, he will need to ask David about that later. But right now it's not important. What is important is getting to the store. 

Patrick has a "meeting" with Alexis today. If you could call it a meeting. It's basically going to be Alexis telling him all the things she has planned for Emma Claire's 3rd birthday party; Patrick has offered to help keep the budget at a manageable number and purchase what she needs for the party. He has a lot of connections, because of the store, and is sometimes able to buy things at cost, even if they aren't reselling the items. David has managed to build great relationships with their vendors, and most of them would do anything for the Brewer - Rose family.

Ted is a successful Veterinarian, and Alexis is doing well with her Public Relations company, but she cut back to part-time when Emma Claire was born. Since a lot of their extra "fun money" went away when Alexis cut back to working part-time, Ted and Alexis are both open to staying on a budget. After all, Emma Claire is only 3. This isn't like the time Alexis turned 16, and her parents hired Gwen Stefani to perform for her 300 closest friends. 

This is a party for a three-year-old. But Alexis and Ted didn't do anything special for her 1st or 2nd birthday, so they want to make this one extra special. Patrick reminded Alexis at their 1st meeting that David is their party planner and the one with all of the great ideas, but Alexis insists that she doesn't really want David's help planning the party. She just wants him to be there as her brother and Emma Claire's doting uncle. 

Everyone in the family gets so much joy watching David spend time with Emma Claire. From the moment she was born, David was smitten with that tiny blue-eyed, blond-haired angel baby. And now that she is old enough to talk to him, David enjoys spending afternoons with just the two of them. He will sometimes take her with him to visit vendors. She has become his little closer. Her adorable curls, tiny little teeth, and a nose that scrunches up when she smiles are tough to resist. She has made Rose Apothecary more money in her few days of "working," with her uncle David than Alexis has in all of her years of helping at the store. But then again, Emma Claire doesn't steal lip balm every chance she gets. 

Patrick is also crazy about that little girl. Especially when she crawls into his lap and says "uncle paddy you take me jump"? Even though the new trampoline park just opened in Elmdale, that is not the first time Patrick has jumped himself out trying to keep up with his niece. Some of their friends have a trampoline in their back yard, and it's one of the ones with side nets. When Emma Claire gets on, she throws herself into the side and bounces right off. She also loves to curl herself into a ball and wants you to "popcorn" her up as high as she can go! 

As strict as Alexis is with her, that little one is going to be a force. She's brave and bold and already has firm opinions about what she likes and doesn't like. For example, she tolerates the clothes her mom dresses her in and doesn't hate ALL of her dresses, but more often than not, she would rather dress like aunt Stevie. Jeans and a shirt work just fine for her. Emma Claire also likes to spend time with aunt Stevie. Sometimes, when everyone is working, Emma Claire will spend the morning at the motel until Grandma Moira picks her up for lunch. Stevie won't admit it, but she's crazy about that little nugget too. But Emma Claire will remind you that she is NOT a nugget. She is a Mullens. 

This particular meeting is only with Alexis; once they settled on a budget, Ted removed himself from the party planning. "Not to be a party pooper," Ted had said, laughing at his own joke, "but I trust you to budget and plan so we can HAVE a cake and EAT it too!" And with that, excused himself from the planning. So now it's just Alexis and Patrick, planning a birthday party for Emma Claire. And Patrick is just fine with that. He and Alexis have grown close over the years, and she is more than just his sister in law. She is the only sibling of the love of his life, and like David, he would do anything for her. 

"So, Patrick, I was thinking maybe since her birthday is in December and we already do so much with Hanukkah AND Christmas celebrations between our three families, we could plan her party for November." Suggests Alexis. 

"We can make that work," agrees Patrick. "We would just have to work around holiday sales and busy times at the store. But yes, November works."

"Okay," Alexis says, gesturing with her hands. "So hear me out on this one. Ugh, I've tried to persuade Emma Claire, but that child does what she wants." Alexis rolls her eyes. "She's been spending WAY too much time with Stevie, but whatever," Alexis says, pretending to be annoyed. Everyone, including Stevie, knows how much Alexis adores her. 

"Anyway, I was like ew, Emma Claire, a lumberjack party? No!" Alexis says with a disgusted look on her face. "But, I've actually found some super cute ideas to work with her theme. I mean, buffalo plaid can be cute! I once dated a guy whose father was the CEO of TimberWest so." Alexis says, grabbing her purse and pulling out her phone to open a folder full of pictures. 

Patrick has never seen so much red and black in one place. After spending way more time than necessary, looking at pictures of ideas, Patrick has made a list of things he needs to order for the party. Lots of red and black and wood tones. David will be thrilled about the s'more making kits - mini black and red buffalo plaid containers filled with marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. 

Patrick is glad Ted and Alexis decided to have children. After they got back from their trip to the Galapagos Island - which ended up being two years instead of six months - Alexis was not sure she wanted to have children. Alexis and her love of world travel and adventure had kept her from wanting to start their family. Ted, on the other hand, was ready the minute Alexis said yes and married him on that beach in the Galapagos. That was of course, not her ideal wedding destination at first, but once Alexis found out how exclusive a Galapagos wedding is, she was all for it. And what a beautiful place it was. Patrick loved being there with David. They had only been married six months at that time, and everything was so new. Waking up to his husband every day in his apartment was exciting enough, but to wake up next to him in a place like that? 

Patrick remembers their second day there. They were finally rested from traveling. Ted, ever the bargain hunter, asked if they would be willing to take red-eye flights to save money. Patrick can appreciate a man who cares about finances and agreed. He and David flew out at 6 am, and everyone knows David doesn't do 6 am, especially if he has to BE somewhere at 6 am. Waking up at 4 am to catch their flight on time was not pleasant. It's a good thing they took extra time in the beginning, and the end of the trip, because they slept through their first day there. Well, David did. Patrick mostly watched his beautiful husband sleep and fed him fruit, fresh from the island, anytime he woke up. 

Day two was a different story. 

Deciding he had enough sleep, Patrick woke David up the morning of day two by slowly sliding his hand down David's warm belly, under his pants, and gently stroking his already semi-hard cock. 

Ah, yes, there he is, thinks Patrick. I've missed this. It had only been two days since they had had sex, but Patrick could fuck his beautiful husband day and night and never tire of him. 

"Ummm," David says, turning over to face Patrick. "Hi, you. What time is it?"

"'It's 7 am," replies Patrick. "But you have been asleep off and on since we arrived, it's time to get up." 

"Mmm, I think I'm already up. Don't you?" asks David. 

"Well, it certainly feels like you are getting that way. Maybe this will help," Patrick says as he moves the blanket and slowly takes off David's sweats. He has on the pants he traveled in sans his boxers. David took off all his clothes last night during one of his trips to the bathroom, but he must have gotten cold in the night because his pants are back on. 

Once David's pants are off, his cock is immediately in Patrick's mouth. 

"Yes, yes. Mmm hmmm. I think that will help. I'm not sure, though. I'm really tired, so you know maybe. . ."

"Maybe what husband?" Patrick asks.

"I don't know maybe you could turn around and put your cock in my mouth," David suggests. "That might help."

"Oh, you want me to suck your cock and fuck your face?" Patrick confirms.

"Yes, but you on top for sure, I'm too tired for all that extra effort." David teases his husband. 

Patrick knows David loves being able to reach up and hold on to Patrick's ass while he is fucking David's face. It has taken Patrick a while to master this position. When they first started doing this position, Patrick would fall on top of David when his arms would give out. They got a lot of laughs out of those times, but Patrick was determined to master it since he knows David likes it so much. Patrick starting planking and doing more pushups so he would have the upper body stamina to fuck David's face while sucking David's cock, and be able to hold that position long enough for them to both come. 

Wow, Patrick hasn't thought about that trip in a while. They have such great memories of their time there. He wonders if David would ever want to go back there again? They haven't been anywhere since then. They had to close the store for an entire week to attend the wedding. Stevie and all of their other friends and family also flew in for the wedding. The store is basically all they do these days- well, they did build their house together a couple of years ago. And not that Patrick is complaining. Patrick loves his life; he is married to the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on, he has a successful business, good friends, and an ever-growing family. What with Alexis and Ted talking about baby number two. What more could he want?


	4. My Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So many options but I’m flexible. Just put something inside someone soon.” Patrick suggests. 
> 
> David trails one finger down the side of Patrick’s face, sticking his tongue into Patrick’s mouth. “Like this?” David murmurs. “Or like this?” David asks again, this time placing his thumb on Patrick’s bottom lip parting his lips and inserting two fingers into Patrick’s warm mouth. His cock twitches against Patrick’s as Patrick sucks on David’s fingers. 
> 
> “This is nice,” Patrick’s says between sucking, “but I would really like your cock in my mouth... so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the story of Patrick and David five years into their marriage. There is a big thing coming but I am enjoying the long tease. I should drop the big reveal in the next chapter or two. This chapter is inspired by a little something I wrote a while ago. 
> 
> *my blue*
> 
> colors are brighter  
burdens are lighter  
im no longer a fighter  
constantly in fear  
hiding behind silent tears  
so many years, wasted time, falling behind  
walking the line of confusion, and disillusion  
unions  
cloaked in darkness  
kiss me  
undress me  
touch me  
love me  
use me  
leave me  
see me  
never  
always searching for a lover  
a place to recover  
someone to cover  
protect  
accept  
me  
a place to rest  
where I don’t feel like a guest  
a home  
no longer alone  
i thought i was crazy  
my mind and thoughts were so hazy  
alcohol, money, drugs, and sex  
all the insatiable desires of my flesh  
never the best of me  
only parts of me  
the parts best seen in the dark  
then you  
home  
safe  
the best  
no more tests  
a place to rest  
quiet  
calm  
a balm to my soul  
i am whole  
fully loved  
cherished, nourished, ravished, satiated  
no longer afflicted  
im addicted  
to  
you  
only  
you  
my blue  
____________________________

“Well that was a success,” David says, falling onto the couch.

He and Patrick just got home from Emma Claire’s birthday party.

“Those s’mores were delicious,” David admits.

“Yes, they were. You looked very sexy sitting by the fire tonight toasting your marshmallow .” Patrick says to his gorgeous husband walking over to join him on the couch.

“The way your eyes danced in the firelight took my breath away,” Patrick says, rubbing his hand over David’s sweater, coming to rest on David’s belly.

“And they way you stuffed all of those marshmallows into your mouth and said chubby bunny. You sure do know how to turn me on” Patrick teases.

“I do what I can, Patrick. But I beat Alexis, she only got in 5, and I got 8 so . . . and you know how much I like to stuff my mouth with things”. David says, huskily.

“Yea?" questions Patrick. “What kind of things?” He asks, walking his fingers up David’s belly to rest his hand on David’s chest.

Patrick stares at his husband, eyes wild with desire. “I asked you a question, David Brewer - Rose, what kind of things do you like to stuff in your mouth?”

“Oh, yes, that. I was just thinking about all of the things I like to stuff in my mouth. Pancakes. Cupcakes. Cake. Waffles. Chicken and waffle...,” David begins, suddenly interrupted by Patrick’s tongue in his mouth.

“Oh, you meant those kinds of things,” David says, biting his lip and smiling into Patrick’s mouth as he kisses him back.

“I do also like your tongue in my mouth. Oh, and your fingers. Your lips. Your ears. Your nipples.” David lists as he sucks Patrick’s bottom lip in between words.

“I like your cock and your ass too.” David finishes as he pushes Patrick onto the couch climbing on top of him.

“Do you now?” Asks Patrick.

“Yes, I like them very much,” David responds, nodding his head while smiling at his husband. “And I would particularly like it if you put one of them into my mouth right now.”

“Would you?” Patrick says, rubbing his hands up David’s back under his sweater. This sweater is particularly thick and warm, and David’s skin is burning hot underneath.

“Wow, David, your skin feels amazing,” Patrick says. “Let’s light a fire; I want to see you naked in the firelight. The image of you from earlier tonight is burned into my brain. Wait, did I just make a Ted pun?"

“Yes you did, but I do not want to think about Ted, or my sister right now; I only want to think about your cock in my mouth instead of a marshmallow," David says, gesturing with his hands towards Patrick's now semi-hard dick.

Patrick lights their fireplace while David moves all of their floor pillows from the wooden storage bin to the floor. The fireplace is another design element they agreed on when they built this house. David grew up with a fireplace in every room of their mansion, so he was sort of meh about having one, but then his brilliant husband reminded him of possible times like right now, and David said an immediate yes, I would like a fireplace in our home.

They used to have regular nights by the fire when they first moved in, but lately, things have been so busy with the store, both the brick and mortar store and the online store. And now it’s the holiday season. So David is taking full advantage of his husband’s spontaneous suggestion.

Patrick finishes lighting the fire and joins David on the floor, the pillows are soft and warm like David’s sweaters. But Patrick isn’t thinking about pillows at the moment; he is only thinking about getting David out of his sweater, and naked in front of the fire.

“Now, where were we?” Patrick asks.

“Hmmm, I think I was on top of you, and you had your hands under my sweater,” David replies.

“Like this, I think,” David says softly, as he pushes Patrick down onto the floor climbing back on top of him.

David leans down to kiss his husband, moving Patrick’s arms up and locking their hands together above his head. Holding Patrick’s hands, David begins to kiss Patrick, starting at the top of his head. David wants to kiss every part of him. He needs to have every part of Patrick in his mouth.

David kisses Patrick’s forehead. Taking his time, telling his husband how much he loves him with each kiss.

“Patrick, do you know how much I love you?” David asks.

“Uh-huh I’m pretty sure, but why don’t you remind me,” Patrick replies.

Rubbing his thumbs in the palms of Patrick’s hands, David replies.

“You are my addiction, Patrick. My obsession.” David whispers into Patrick’s right ear, licking and sucking between words.

Patrick loves it when David clenches his teeth together and sucks air away from Patrick's ears. Patrick gets hard immediately when he does this; David knows it’s one of his weaknesses.

“You are my place to rest, my home.” David continues, licking down the side of Patrick’s neck, stopping to nip and suck at the soft spot above Patrick's right collar bone.

Still holding Patrick’s hands, David looks at him, “you make me feel safe, Patrick.”

David holds Patrick’s gaze. “You make me feel seen,” David says, bending down and gently turning Patrick’s head, so he can lick and suck the left side of Patrick's neck. David wants to taste every inch of Patrick.

David sucks at the tender flesh that is usually hidden below Patrick’s button-up shirts. Patrick had loosened up his shirt and removed his jacket when they got home from the party.

David releases Patrick’s hands with the command to leave them where they are and trails his fingers down the underside of Patrick’s arms. Even though Patrick still has his shirt on, the pressure David applies when he scratches his fingernails down the soft flesh of Patrick’s arms is going to leave a mark.

Patrick doesn’t mind, though. He loves when his husband claims him by leaving evidence of himself somewhere on Patrick’s body.

Moving up to Patrick’s left ear, David whispers, “You make my mind clear. You focus me, Patrick.”

Reminding Patrick to keep his hands where they are David trails his tongue back down Patrick’s neck to his collar bone. Biting again at the already tender red spot.

Right before he sucks too much to leave a real hickey David moves his mouth to the spot directly above where Patrick’s shirt is unbuttoned. Right below his Adam’s apple.

“Patrick, I am completely in love with you,” David says, slowly unbuttoning the rest of Patrick’s shirt, one button at a time.

“David,” Patrick says. “I am completely in love with you.”

“Thank you, but, shhh,” David says, quieting Patrick with a kiss. “I have some things I need to say to you.”

David continues to unbutton Patrick’s shirt while exploring Patrick’s mouth with his tongue. He thinks he can still taste a hint of mint from the hot chocolate Patrick had earlier.

“You make me feel cherished” David continues unbuttoning the last button on Patrick’s shirt.

Slowly opening Patrick’s shirt, David leans up to look at his gorgeous husband, glowing in the firelight. Patrick’s eyes are closed, and his arms are stretched out above his head with his hands relaxed and barely open. David moves to rub his hands under Patrick’s T-shirt. Taking his time, David leans back down and pushes Patrick’s T-shirt up following his hands with his tongue. David licks up one side of Patrick nipping and biting at the spot on his side, between his chest and his back. Patrick has been lifting heavier these days, and David is here for all of the new muscle definition.

David continues to Patrick’s nipples. “Patrick, you make me curious. I never want to stop learning about you”.

“Especially all the ways you enjoy nipple play,” David says, sucking and biting Patrick’s nipples; moving back and forth between biting, sucking, and pinching. Patrick likes it when he really goes off on his nipples, and David loves to see him squirm. Like right now. Patrick forgets he’s supposed to keep his hands up and reaches down to press his hands into David’s hair.

“David, mmm, you know what that does to me.” Patrick groans.

“I do. I can feel your cock twitching.”

“Yes, it is. I’ve wanted to fuck you all night so...” Patrick says trailing off at the end, distracted by David’s teeth.

“Fuck, David. I am going to need something of mine or yours in someone’s mouth soon!” Patrick demands.

“My sweet man, I’m getting there.”

“And didn’t I say I wanted to see you in the firelight anyway?” Patrick asks.

“You did, and you will. But I want to take my time with you, my gorgeous husband. It’s been a long time since we have been able to just be. And with all of the working out you're doing, it’s like discovering your body for the first time every time. Except now I know how to make you come”. David replies, smirking on the word come.

Patrick’s skin flushes, slightly embarrassed that David is gushing so much over his new exercise plan. All he wants to do is crush Ronnie’s team next spring but if it gets his husband this worked up then all the more reason, Patrick thinks, making a mental note to add 10 lbs to his bench press next week. 

Removing his mouth from Patrick’s nipple, David sits up and with his hands gently moving up, and under Patrick’s T-shirt, David removes his T-shirt and already completely unbuttoned shirt in one move.

Tossing the clothes to the side, David pushes Patrick down, with one hand behind Patrick’s head and one on his shoulder. Feeling the definition in Patrick’s shoulder, David moves his mouth to Patrick’s shoulder, biting and sucking, leaving his mark on Patrick as he goes.

While kissing and sucking on Patrick’s shoulders, David reaches down and places Patrick’s hands above his head again licking and nipping at the soft skin on the underside of his arms as he lays his arms back down.

“Now, where was I?” David wonders out loud.

“Oh yes, I was telling you how much I love you,” David remembers.

“Yes, you were. Continue please”. Says Patrick with his eyes closed.  
  
“You make me feel cherished. I feel like such a trophy husband sometimes the way you always brag about me to our friends. And how much you love the way I look.” David admits, smiling as he trails his tongue down Patrick’s solid, bare chest. Patrick is still shaving, and his chest is void of any hair. His skin is glorious right now. Slightly warm from the fire and glistening with a slight sheen of sweat. It’s not hot in here David thinks, his husband must be hot for him. David loves getting Patrick all worked up and delaying his orgasm. Not that making him cum isn’t amazing, but the buildup makes it so much more intense.

“Yes, I do love to look at you, David. And I would really like to look at some part of your body right now. If you don’t mind, please take off your sweater.” Patrick requests.

“Okay, since you said please.” David agrees, reaching down to pull his sweater up and over his head. Sitting there in only his white tank top, David smiles down at his husband. “Better?” He asks

“No, please take the rest off,” Patrick demands.

“Okay. Okay. So impatient.” David says, rolling his eyes but smiling and biting his lip at the same time. David loves to be wanted.

“That brings me to how much you make me feel nourished. I feel full with you, Patrick. While I will never tire of filling myself with you, I am satiated in you.” David admits reaching down and lifting his tank top up and over his head, tossing it, so it lands somewhat near his sweater.

Both men now dressed in only their pants, David says, “Patrick, my impatient husband, I’m going to put you out of your misery and take the rest of your clothes off now.”

“Finally,” Patrick replies. Smiling and reaching down to remove his pants.

“No, IM going to take off the rest of your clothes now.” David corrects his husband while lightly slapping Patrick’s hands away. “Please keep your arms where I placed them, I mean IF you want to. You don’t HAVE to. But I would like it very much if you would.”

“I would like it very much if you would take my pants off now, David,” Patrick says. “And yours too please.” He requests.

With that, David straddles Patrick’s knees and unbuttons his pants. Bending down, David unzips Patrick’s pants with his teeth. Burying his face into Patrick’s crotch and inhaling deeply.

“Mmmm, I love the smell of you” David murmurs his voice slightly muffled.

Patrick’s cock is all the way ready for David, so much so that the front of Patrick's white boxer briefs are wet with precome.

David licks Patrick’s cock through his boxers, teasing Patrick by sticking his tongue briefly into the opening of his boxers, barely touching the sensitive skin underneath.

“Fuck, David. You are killing me. I might come in my pants if you ...” Patrick begs, cut off by David pulling his boxers down, releasing Patrick's pulsing dick. And in one quick motion, Patrick’s cock is in David’s mouth.

Licking the precome from Patrick’s slit, David says, “This is definitely better than that marshmallow.”

With his hands on Patrick’s abs, David’s scratches down Patrick’s skin until his hands join his mouth to take all of Patrick inside him. Sucking, licking, and stroking the entirety of Patrick, taking all of him until David is completely full of Patrick.

“Yes, David, that’s better,” moans Patrick. “Your mouth is so wet and warm. I might not last very long ...” Patrick continues, stopping when his cock pops out of David’s mouth.

“Well, then I better stop for a minute” David smiles as he crawls up Patrick, sliding his hands along Patrick’s body. David joins his hands with Patrick’s, who like a good boy, kept them where he asked him to.

Lying on top of Patrick skin to skin, David kisses Patrick sharing the salty-sweetness of his husband with himself. “How do you taste Patrick?” David asks, pausing long enough for Patrick to respond.

“Ready for my husband to fuck me,” Patrick replies.

“You’re not wrong” David agrees, “maybe I should take our pants off?”

“Yes, that would be a fantastic idea,” Patrick replies.

David wanting so much to fuck his husband as well, does not hesitate to remove Patrick’s boxers and pants. David only pauses long enough to remove the rest of his clothes, before replacing himself, now fully naked, skin to skin back on top of his husband.

“Yes, that’s better,” David says, feeling Patrick’s hard cock against his own.

David places his hands back into Patrick’s hands, kissing his husband licking and sucking each of his lips as he asks, “what do you want me to do to you?”

“So many options but I’m flexible. Just put something inside someone soon.” Patrick suggests.

David trails one finger down the side of Patrick’s face, sticking his tongue into Patrick’s mouth. “Like this?” David murmurs. “Or like this?” David asks again, this time placing his thumb on Patrick’s bottom lip parting his lips and inserting two fingers into Patrick’s warm mouth. His cock twitches against Patrick’s as Patrick sucks on David’s fingers.

“This is nice,” Patrick’s says between sucking, “but I would really like your cock in my mouth... so”

“Okay Patrick, your turn,” David says surrendering and permitting Patrick to take the lead.

Patrick, realizing his hands are now free grabs his beautiful husband and aggressively flips him over onto his back, assuming the exact position David was just in.

“Yes!” Patrick says. “Finally, my glorious husband naked below me in front of this fire like I mentioned I wanted an hour ago.”

“Mmmm, has it been an hour already?” David asks.


	5. Can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The big reveal about what David wants to talk about. I would love to know your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, W & L Youth, is loosely based on an organization in the southeast of the US https://lnfy.org/.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

“Patrick,” David says, scratching Patrick’s bare back “are you asleep?”

“No, not yet,” Patrick murmurs.

“Remember, when I mentioned that I wanted to talk to you about something a few months ago?” David asks. “Something I have been thinking about for a long time?”

“Yeah,” Patrick says, sitting up in the bed. “I guess that kind of fell off my radar when you didn’t mention it again, I’m sorry David. What’s on your mind, babe?” Patrick asks.

“Well,” David says. “You know Skye?”

“Skye, the girl from _W & L Youth,_” Patrick replies. “Of course.”

“Well,” David says, looking at Patrick with a long pause . . .

“David, you know you can talk to me about anything. Is she okay? Did something happen to her?” Patrick asks, slightly panicked.

“No,” David replies. “Skye is fine. Well, I mean as fine as you can be, I guess. I mean she still lives at _W & L Youth,_ with her brother Cody.”

“Yeah, I know babe. Did you see her the last time you were there?” Patrick asks.

“Yes,” David says.

David has been volunteering twice a month for almost two years at_ W & L Youth,_ a non-profit organization that serves homeless Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, and Queer (LGBTQ+) youth.

Patrick found out about _Wanted and Loved Youth (W & L Youth)_ after he and David got married. They wanted to be more intentional with where they spent their money, and since the store needed tax write-offs, Patrick wanted to do something that would make an impact. They have been giving to _W & L Youth _since they first filed taxes as a married couple.

Both of the men have been involved with _W & L Youth,_ in various ways, from helping them put on a fashion show, to doing odd jobs around the property. Well, Patrick has been working on the property; those are usually the days David conveniently needs to help redesign someone’s room.

But the Brewer - Rose men are a steady presence in the lives of the kids at _W & L Youth,_ and the staff is forever thankful to have solid role models for these kids.

All of the kids from _W & L Youth,_ are without a family. Some ran away from home and were picked up off the streets by law enforcement or a concerned citizen; some came to _W & L Youth_ on purpose because they had nowhere else to go after being rejected by their families.

David leads a support group for the teens twice a month and sometimes takes groups of them out for ice cream. He has grown particularly fond of Skye and Cody.

He has grown closer to Skye as she has transitioned this year. David is one of the only people in her life to get her pronouns correct the first time and every time; David has never misgendered her.

After about a year of spending time at _W & L Youth,_ and gaining the trust of the staff, David and Skye were allowed to go shopping so that Skye could get new clothes that she felt were right for her body.

Skye told David the last time he was there that she is ready for hormones.

“Patrick, Skye told me she is ready to start her physical transition,” David explains. “We have the resources to help her. With her insurance coverage from OHIP and our help, she could do this.”

"I want to help her." David states.

“Patrick, I want to apply to be foster parents.” David continues with a giant smile lighting up his face. “I want Cody and Skye to live with us. I want us to be their dad’s”.

Patrick stares at his beautiful husband {the moonlight shining in from their skylight casting a half-shadow across David’s face} and thinks - how can I ever love this man more than I do at this moment.

Patrick’s takes David’s hands in his, squeezing them reassuringly. “David, I would love to start a family with you.”


	6. Just breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick sit together, neither man saying a word, communicating with only their eyes. They both know that their lives are about to change, and they are both 100% ready for whatever is next. David loves this journey for them. 
> 
> Business partners
> 
> Friends
> 
> Lovers
> 
> Fiancées
> 
> Husbands
> 
> Foster Parents
> 
> David wipes a tear from his cheek as Skye and Cody enter the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.oacas.org/childrens-aid-child-protection/fostering/
> 
> Information found from the above website was applied loosely in this story.   
_____________________________________________________

Syke and Cody take another bow as the stage curtain closes. Turning to one another, Cody lifts his sister into the air and spins her around.

"We did it!" Cody exclaims, beaming at his sister. "I am so proud of you!"

"Um, you were amazing! Thanks for not dropping me." Skye teases her brother. 

"I only did that ONCE during rehearsal, geez" Cody replies pushing Skye playfully. 

"Well..." Skye tries to reply, interrupted by a giant bear hug from her dad.

"I am so proud of you!" David exclaims hugging her so tightly he too lifts her off the ground. 

Pulling Cody into a tight hug, Patrick says, "Same. That was a brilliant performance," he continues, placing a bouquet of roses into the arms of each of his children.

Patrick never imagined he would have children. But since that night, a little over a year ago, when David said he wanted to foster Syke and Cody, his life has been a whirlwind of emotions. Patrick has never felt so many emotions in such a short period of time, well except for falling in love with David.

But these feelings? They are overwhelming. He feels such a sense of protectiveness over these two humans. How can someone take up so much space in his heart and his life? It has only been a little over nine months since they started fostering Skye and Cody.

The day after their conversation, David and Patrick made an appointment to talk to the staff at _W & L_ _Youth _ about fostering Syke and Cody. Cody and Syke were placed in their home two months after completing their SAFE home study, The staff at _W & L__ Youth _were able to speed up the typical 4-6 month process since David and Patrick had a two-year history with their program. 

********

"Patrick, oh my god," David says to his husband gesturing with his hands to their living room, "they are coming today. I hope they like it here. I hope they like their rooms. I hope they feel safe here. I hope, Patrick, what if they change their mind?" David continues, spiraling slightly. David typically does not spiral out of control anymore, not since he and Patrick solidified their future. Patrick is a stable place for David to land, and he rarely feels out of control. But this is not just any decision. He and Patrick are committing to accepting responsibility for the wellbeing of Cody and Skye. 

"David, breath," Patrick says, breathing in and out slowly, hoping David will mimic him and calm down, "we have all talked about this. They are ready; we are ready. Let's go get them."

David volunteers to drive, he needs something to distract him. Patrick knows this, and on the drive up, he asks David a series of questions to help him focus. 

"David, remind me about the sheets you bought for their beds. I think we should add them to our Home line at the store." Patrick asks.

"They are 100% French flax linen. I also got duvet covers for both, grey for Cody and white for Skye." David replies. "I agree we should consider adding them to the Home line. Also, the cashmere throws I bought for their reading chairs would pair well with Style line. I am thrilled with the pieces that arrived this week. Patrick, I get what you are doing, and thank you."

David continues, rambling on about the furniture line they recently added to Rose Apothecary. "I feel better. And we are here!" David states, shifting the Range Rover into park.

"I'm glad we decided to purchase a new vehicle for the family. We are going to need it." David continues. "Ok, let's go before I get nervous again," David says, opening his door.

He and Patrick clasp hands, and David immediately begins rubbing Patrick's palm with his thumb, sightly scratching it with his nail. "Babe, you got this," Patricks says reassuringly. 

Pressing the doorbell, Patrick announces their arrival. Kate answers the door, smiling softly at the Brewer - Rose men. "Come in," she says, stepping aside so the men can enter the foyer. "Skye and Cody are almost ready. Please have a seat, and I will be right back."

David and Patrick sit together, neither man saying a word, communicating with only their eyes. They both know that their lives are about to change, and they are both 100% ready for whatever is next. David loves this journey for them. 

_ Business partners _

_ Friends _

_ Lovers _

_ Fiancées _

_ Husbands _

_ Foster Parents _

David wipes a tear from his cheek as Skye and Cody enter the room.

"Hi," David says. 

"Ready?" Patrick asks. 

Skye runs over to David, snuggling into his chest, she wraps her arms around him. "Yes!" she answers, her voice muffled by his sweater. 

David places a hand gently on the back of her head and pulls her in closer. Pausing a moment to take it all in, David leans his head back, closes his eyes, and just breathes. In and out, as Patrick has shown him; all of the tension in his body releasing with each breath. David stays in this moment until Skye releases him.

"Ok," David says, stepping back, "let's go home."


End file.
